


Por um Fio

by Lara_Boger



Series: Eu disse a ele [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Car Accidents, Depression, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Quando um beijo roubado ameaça a reputação de um dos integrantes do The GazettE, todos se voltam contra Uruha. Mas quando a vida daquele a quem maltrataram está em risco percebem que cometeram um grande erro para o qual talvez não haja volta, principalmente para Aoi que descobre amá-lo.É hora de repensarem seus valores, atitudes e sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da História:  
> Não, o The GazettE não me pertence. Eles pertencem a eles mesmos, à Sony e a PSC. O que é descrito na fanfic não aconteceu de verdade e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 03/01/2011
> 
> Nota 1: Essa aqui deu realmente trabalho e devo agradecer especialmente à Ifurita por essa fic existir. Foi uma conversa simples sobre a banda por Gtalk que fez nascer um esbocinho de ideia com alguma possibilidade remota de se transformar em algo. Não sei se algo bom, mas ainda assim, algo.
> 
> Nota 2: Era pra ser uma oneshot, que se esticou até três capítulos, mas para o qual consegui reduzir a dois e que terá continuação...

**POR UM FIO**

**Capítulo 1**

Choque.

Não dava pra definir o que estavam sentindo de outra forma.

Estavam todos em uma sala de espera, cada um tentando reagir a aquilo de alguma forma e se distrair enquanto esperavam alguma noticia de Kouyou.

Há quanto tempo estavam ali? Horas. Implacáveis e incontáveis horas sem que nada lhes fosse dito. Estavam perdidos, confusos, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. Diante disso, as hipóteses sobre o que pudesse estar acontecendo lá dentro com o parceiro de banda eram as piores possíveis.

Se tivessem agido de outra forma, não tivessem ignorado aquilo não estaria acontecendo. Não estariam naquele hospital lamentando qualquer coisa. Kouyou estaria ali com eles e não naquele carro.

Kai olhou ao seu redor, observando os outros membros. Cada um com sua culpa. Ruki mordia os lábios freneticamente enquanto Reita parecia muito atento, pronto para interpelar qualquer um que passasse vestido de branco por ali e disposto a ter informações até mesmo à força. Já Aoi estava ausente, com olhar perdido, certamente absorto em pensamentos.

Talvez tivessem começado a perceber o absurdo daquela situação, em como os três tinham sido injustos. Aquele beijo que o guitarrista loiro roubara de Aoi durante um fanservice em um live não justificava de forma alguma o modo como passaram a trata-lo. O que seria capaz de justificar más palavras e até mesmo a rejeição até mesmo de seu amigo de infância?

O quanto não tinham decepcionado Kouyou? Como não perceberam que tinham ultrapassado todos os limites quando o isolaram daquele jeito? Uruha, que normalmente já era quieto parecia cada dia mais distante. Muito mal ouviam sua voz, a não ser quando se dirigia a Kai ou a alguém do staff. O sorriso tornou-se cada dia mais raro. Não saiam mais juntos, nem se encontravam em outro lugar que não fosse a gravadora, por nenhum outro pretexto que não fosse o trabalho.

Uruha estava se distanciando por conta própria, na certa cansado de ser enxotado. Como se sua presença não dissesse respeito a nada além do The GazettE. Como se a partir daí ele simplesmente fosse invisível ou descartável. O que mais poderia fazer após ser chamado de "doente"?

Todos os pensamentos se esvaíram quando finalmente um homem de jaleco saiu daquela sala. A reação geral foi imediata, ao pularem das poltronas e irem em direção ao médico de expressão soturna.

– Vocês são parentes de Takashima Kouyou?

– Somos amigos dele _. Onegai_ , o que aconteceu com ele? Como ele está?

As notícias não eram nada boas.

Uruha estava muito machucado. Sofrera uma hemorragia interna da qual o pior já fora controlado, mas de qualquer modo perdera muito sangue. Quebrara algumas costelas que perfuraram alguns órgãos, e estilhaços quase atingiram a coluna vertebral. Havia batido a cabeça, mas ainda estava inconsciente. Estava fraco demais, muito abaixo do peso e isso contribuira para a situação atual. O sistema imunológico estava falhando, seu estado era delicado demais para se permitirem qualquer espécie de descuido.

Kouyou estava muito mal. Não podiam se enganar.

E a reação que tiveram frente a isso foi muito distante do pensamento de que o rapaz era simplesmente descartável. Lágrimas foram apenas o esperado, clichês de afeto assim como os sinais de ansiedade, as perguntas tolas e desesperadas, os pensamentos sussurrados e palavrões em voz alta... o forte tilintar de cacos de vidro se partindo, estilhaçados por um soco forte de quem parecia incapaz de aceitar a ideia de que seu amigo de infância estava naquela situação.

Culpa não era nada com o qual uma injeção de calmantes fosse resolver, mas pelo menos ajudava a aliviar a dor momentânea e agir com pouco mais de calma. Não era frieza, mas precisavam de lucidez. Uruha precisava disso. Ele merecia esse esforço.

– Como nós deixamos isso acontecer, Kai? – a voz de Ruki soou hesitante.

– Ainda pergunta, Takanori? Acha mesmo que aconteceu do nada? Pense um pouco.

A resposta de Yutaka foi seca. Não tinha tempo ou disposição para ser delicado. Era hora de pensar no tamanho dos erros cometidos, se aquilo tinha conserto, se poderia ao menos ser remediado. As oportunidades pareciam se esvair. Kai tentara de todas as formas remediar aquilo e manter pelo menos uma coisa de pé. Deveria se considerar um felizardo estar em uma situação melhor perante o loiro, porém pensar nisso lhe fazia mal. Era como pensar que restava pouco.

Até pouco tempo, eram uma banda de amigos. E agora, o que eram?

Sua vontade era jogar a culpa sobre todos, dizer tudo o que havia de ser dito, porém aquilo talvez não fosse necessário. Eles estavam fazendo isso sozinho, cada um ao seu modo. Alguns mais reservados, outros mais expansivos e até mesmo inconsequentes, como Reita e seu soco na máquina de refrigerantes. Esperava apenas que ele pudesse voltar a tocar seu baixo mais tarde, quando tudo se resolvesse... Ruki tentava acalmá-lo de alguma forma, tentando acalmar a si mesmo e se distrair com algo. Já Aoi...

Aoi era um caso a parte. Uma surpresa. Quem imaginava que ele poderia ir as lágrimas por alguém a quem tanto desprezara?

Desprezara mesmo?

Quantos não desdenham embora na verdade queiram comprar?

Kai só conseguia pensar que Aoi era um bastardo.

Bastardo por negar que o queria. Por desdenhar de Uruha todo esse tempo mesmo que na verdade o quisesse desesperadamente. Bastardo por negar que poderia sentir nada a mais por um homem, negando que aquele beijo roubado mudara tudo. Em fazer outra pessoa sofrer ao tentar se afirmar como um macho garanhão. Em ignorar a expressão triste do outro, em fazê-lo sentir-se rejeitado.

Bastardo por somente ter percebido o quanto estava errado quando poderia ser tarde demais, pois podia ver em seus olhos que Yuu daria tudo para voltar no tempo para que o loiro não tivesse entrado naquele carro.

Porém não podia voltar no tempo e esse  _tudo_  já não tinha mais valor algum. Àquela altura, já estavam em um caminho sem volta e para o baterista, as lembranças da véspera foram inevitáveis.

 

ooOOoo

 

_Início de junho. Dia 7._

_Dois dias para o aniversário de Kouyou. Uma data que, como seria normal esperava-se que fosse passada ao lado da banda, de seus amigos. Seus companheiros de estrada._

_Kai vinha pensando nisso há alguns dias. Era costume que o aniversário de todos fosse comemorado onde quer que estivessem e de modo algum o loiro seria uma exceção._

_Terminando o ensaio, algumas palavras do guitarrista o obrigavam a mudar de planos. Um pedido de alguns dias de folga, três ou quatro. Bem no dia de seu aniversário._

_– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kou?_

_– Não houve nada, Kai._

_Definitivamente não era o que parecia. Kouyou tinha o rosto levemente pálido, a expressão cansada, aparentando mais desgaste que o de costume. Tudo bem: estivam ensaiando e trabalhando a todo vapor para cumprir uma agenda com vários lives, mas nada daquilo poderia justificar a expressão do jovem._

_Sabia que ele estava mentindo e sentiu pena. O amigo estava se distanciando cada vez mais e ninguém parecia prestar atenção nisso. Será que ninguém via? Ninguém se importava?_

_– Não parece. – insistiu – Está esquisito._

_– Não está acontecendo nada, é sério._

_– Bem, eu pensei que..._

_– Sei o que pensou, Kai. – interrompeu em tom de voz suave - Sei o que está querendo dizer, mas dispenso._

_– Mas nós somos..._

_– Errado – Uruha não o deixou completar – Não fale por eles. Eu sei que você é meu amigo de verdade, mas não tenho condições pra aguentar hipocrisia. Gomen, Kai, mas não posso. Preciso de um tempo pra mim._

_– Tudo bem, Kou. Entendo. Para onde pretende ir?_

_– Ainda não sei, nem pensei nisso. Acho que vou ver minha família, não apareço por lá há tempos e estão cobrando uma visita há meses. Talvez seja a melhor hora._

_Um sorriso discreto se fez presente nos lábios do loiro ao falar sobre seus planos. Era visível para Yutaka que não poderia negar essa vontade. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo passar o aniversário ao lado de pessoas que realmente o quisessem, e esse não parecia ser o caso dos demais membros da banda. Kouyou merecia um pouco de paz e seria injusto lhe negar isso. Tudo que poderia esperar era por alguma nova oportunidade de se redimir, algum outro tipo de ocasião. Quem sabe Uruha não voltasse mais disposto depois desses poucos dias de folga?_

_– O mesmo horário quando voltar do paraíso? – a voz grave de Kouyou soou próxima, interrompendo seus pensamentos. A guitarra dele já guardada no estojo, esperando apenas a resposta para finalmente ir embora._

_– Hai, no mesmo horário. – respondeu, sorrindo suavemente, indagando a si mesmo se deveria continuar tentando tocar no assunto._

_Optou por não insistir, sabia que ele recuaria caso se sentisse pressionado. De qualquer modo o tom de voz do outro falando em paraíso lhe dava a dimensão do que esperar, da forma como ele sentia estando junto com a banda._

_– Arigatou, Kai. Até a volta._

_– Até._

_Viu de longe quando o guitarrista sorriu-lhe em resposta, talvez satisfeito por estar indo embora ou por ter aqueles dias de folga. Fosse como fosse era um sorriso, e nos lábios de Kouyou eram um avanço e tanto. Esperava que valesse a pena._

Diante daquelas lembranças, o celular pendia nas mãos de Kai como se fossem alguma espécie de talismã. Não que fosse certo pensar dessa forma, mas era apenas uma observação tola.O pequeno objeto parecia queimar nas mãos do baterista que não parecia ter coragem de agir diante de sua tarefa. De fato, a missão certamente não era das mais fáceis.

Como avisar a uma família que um de seus membros sofrera um grave acidente?

Kai era o líder, para o bem e para o mal, então não se tratava apenas de colher os louros quando tudo estava indo bem. Yutaka nunca fugira as suas responsabilidades e não o faria agora. Faltava apenas a coragem. Não queria pensar em como a família de Kouyou se sentiria, especialmente quando o esperavam para circunstâncias muito mais felizes.

Respirou fundo, pressionando  _send_  para que o aparelho discasse o número já selecionado na agenda. Aguardou que alguém atendesse, e quem o fez tinha a voz feminina e melodiosa. Era uma das irmãs de Kouyou e quase pode fazer um agradecimento silencioso aos céus por não ter de lidar diretamente com os pais do guitarrista. Não teria forças para tanto.

 _– Moshi Moshi._ – a voz doce soou metálica pelo aparelho. Era a hora.

 

ooOOoo

 

Do outro lado da sala de espera...

– Como está sua mão? – perguntou Ruki, preocupado com o baixista que parecia quieto demais.

– Dolorida.

– Não era pra menos. Você destruiu a máquina de refrigerantes.

– Eu precisava desabafar de alguma forma e não consegui me controlar. – justificou o loiro, simples.

– Seu desabafo assustou as pessoas, e também custou caro.

– Já me acertei com o diretor do hospital e vou pagar o prejuízo, Takanori. – a voz soou fria, como se respondesse a uma provocação e a rispidez assustou o menor.

– Não estou me referindo a isso, mas sim a sua mão. – explicou para que não fosse mal interpretado - Poderia ter se machucado a ponto de não conseguir mais tocar.

– Nem pensei nisso... pra dizer a verdade era a última coisa que eu pensaria. – respondeu, observando a própria mão enfaixada enquanto sentia os olhos arderem – Eu nem senti dor na hora, Ru-chan. Eu só... – hesitou, sentindo algumas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto sem o menor controle – Isso não tinha de ter acontecido. Não era pra ele estar naquele carro... ele tinha que estar com a gente, comemorando o aniversário e comendo aquele bolo branco de sempre...

– Tenta ficar calmo, Ue-chan.

– Ficar calmo como?! Kou-chan é meu amigo de infância, mas olha só o que eu fiz! Eu devia ter ficado do lado dele, mas olhe a forma como eu o tratei! Nada justifica o que fiz... nada.

– Não foi só você, Ue-chan... nós também fizemos isso.

– Mas  _eu_  não tinha esse direito. Eu o conheço desde sempre e tinha a obrigação de ter ficado do lado dele. No fim ele nem estava mais se importando com o que dizíamos... e eu nem sei por que fiz isso. Por achar que ele pudesse por o nome do  _The GazettE_  no limbo por causa de um beijo? De uma coisa que no máximo despertou a atenção de fangirls yaoi? Foi tudo tão rápido... e de uma hipocrisia tão grande.

Sim, hipocrisia. O que mais Reita poderia dizer quando nenhum deles estava isento das responsabilidades e da culpa jogada nos ombros de Uruha? Akira e Takanori estavam "se descobrindo" e Kai tinha seus relacionamentos lá e cá. Aoi era o único entre eles que refutava até mesmo as pequenas insinuações que fossem além de um fanservice. Por que então agir como homofóbicos que não eram?

– Por que fizemos isso mesmo? – perguntou-se em voz alta, secando as lágrimas que insistiam em se fazer presentes. – Por que supostamente a atitude dele poderia pôr tudo a perder quanto à banda? Tudo o que? A reputação de garanhão metido a certinho do Yuu? Grande merda... grande merda.

– Não vai adiantar se culpar agora, Reita. O que temos de fazer é nos desculpar com o Kou, mas enquanto ele não acorda tudo que dá pra fazer é tentar manter a calma. Nós não vamos ajuda-lo se estivermos agindo desse jeito. Nós precisamos estar firmes para quando ele acordar.

– Mas pode ser que...

– Shhhh... Kouyou é forte. Você sabe disso, nós sabemos disso. – interrompeu Ruki, segurando as mãos do loiro em uma espécie de consolo enquanto olhava em seus olhos – Nós só temos uma chance e temos de nos agarrar a ela. Kouyou vai sair dessa. Precisamos acreditar nisso.

Em resposta, o loiro apertou as mãos pequenas que seguravam as suas. Precisavam acreditar. Precisavam mesmo.

 

ooOOoo

 

Sozinho, Aoi apenas observava de longe. Não tinha muito que fazer, muito menos o que pensar. Para falar a verdade, sequer sabia o que pensar.

O tempo nunca fora tão irônico e nunca se sentira tão... impotente. O tempo parecia não passar, não se dava conta de ponteiros ou números se movendo no relógio. E se passavam, não havia nada a ser dito. Ninguém dizia nada.

Sequer haviam deixado que o vissem. Tudo que sabia era que seu estado de saúde era grave. Exatamente a mesma informação desde que receberam aquele telefonema e entraram naquele hospital.

Não seria exagero pensar que aquelas paredes brancas estavam lhe enlouquecendo, seria?

Não por claustrofobia, pois seria tolice, mas o lugar era frio. Frio demais. E o mais estranho era pensar que Uruha estava ali dentro, em algum lugar naquele labirinto de paredes frias, sozinho.

Na verdade, sua vontade era de morrer. Certamente isso seria melhor do que estar ali, naquela espera que era bem mais que uma prova de paciência. Daria tudo para voltar atrás, para ter um pouco mais de tempo e fazer tudo diferente.

Não queria perder Kouyou.

Não queria e nem podia.

Quanto tempo aquilo ainda ia durar?

Como se rezava mesmo?

ooOOoo

 

De longe, Kai encerrava a ligação e colocava seu celular de volta no bolso. Secou algumas lágrimas que sequer tiveram tempo de rolar em seu rosto, tentando manter a aparência de força e calma, pois, entre todos, ele não poderia desabar. De qualquer modo, o pior já estava feito. Detestava ser o portador de más noticias, mas estava feito.

Jogou-se em uma das cadeiras, observando os rapazes logo adiante, cada um perdido em suas reações. Precisava se assegurar sobre o estado de espírito de todos, pois tinham uma longa espera pela frente e pelo jeito teriam de encarar uma verdadeira tempestade emocional. Não ia demorar para que a família do guitarrista loiro se juntasse a eles naquela espera. E a todos os que tinham alguma espécie de sentimento de culpa, seria uma prova de fogo. Especialmente para Yuu.

Isso era estranho, afinal fora Reita quem teve a reação mais explosiva ao socar uma máquina de refrigerantes, mas era Aoi quem parecia estar em pior situação. Embora calado, seu olhar lhe parecia bastante expressivo.

Desde o telefonema do hospital falando sobre o acidente Yuu parecia distante. Perdido, remoendo mais que seria o seu quinhão de culpa mesmo que sua parcela provavelmente fosse maior que a dos demais por ter começado aquilo. Tudo isso sem falar nada em voz alta, em uma reação muito parecida com a que Kouyou tivera durante todo aquele tempo.

Desconfiava que ali havia mais que culpa. Sempre desconfiara sobre algo entre aqueles dois, uma tensão estranha, algo quase palpável. Aoi admirava o loiro e uma vez chegara até a reclamar sua falta em uma entrevista. E de repente aquele beijo...

Kai nunca tinha conseguido arrancar uma resposta conclusiva sobre alguma razão para o ato. Na única vez em que Uruha lhe disse algo, foi parecido com  _"Ahhhhh O Aoi-san estava tão bonito..."_  Algo estranho se tivesse em mente que o loiro nunca dera qualquer sinal de que sentisse atração por homens... talvez Kouyou fosse apenas discreto e reservado quanto ao assunto, ou quem sabe naquele momento estivesse descobrindo algo novo, alguma espécie de sentimento diferente quanto ao companheiro de banda.

Justamente por alguém que, de todas as formas, afirmava e reafirmava sua "masculinidade". Uma atitude patética de quem se incomodava por pouco, pois estando em uma banda como o  _The GazettE_  nunca estariam livres de insinuações do gênero.

O que Aoi sentia parecia ir além da culpa pelas consequências finais, por aquele acidente. Era algo mais complexo.

Seria possível dizer que as coisas estavam mudando? Yuu sentia alguma coisa por Kouyou?

Sentiu pena. Era tudo que podia sentir diante daquelas circunstâncias, de onde as coisas poderiam estar por um fio.

Pena de Uruha, pena de Aoi... pena pelo que talvez nunca poderia se concretizar.

Kouyou precisava acordar e sair dessa para o bem de todos.

Assim como o próprio baterista precisava sair daquela letargia e agir.

– Acabei de falar com uma das irmãs de Kouyou. Eles estão vindo pra cá. – comunicou Kai, solenemente, tendo o silêncio como resposta: o mais natural dada as circunstâncias.

– Como eles reagiram? – perguntou Reita, em voz baixa.

– Ela ficou bastante abalada... prometeu que viriam imediatamente. Nem dá pra esperar outra coisa, não é mesmo?

Reita concordou, meneando a cabeça. Kouyou tinha uma família unida, era o filho caçula e único homem. Sempre protegido, acolhido. Era óbvio que estariam junto a ele se acontecesse algo.

Sempre havia uma compensação, e Uruha era muito abençoado por ainda ter alguém por si quando os próprios amigos lhe faltaram.

– Nem preciso dizer que precisam ter paciência, preciso?

A concordância à pergunta foi perceptível, ainda que silenciosa. Precisavam ter paciência, ninguém poderia esperar que fosse fácil lidar com eles quando soubessem do estado do loiro. E nem podiam fazer muita coisa, pois o que sabiam já era tão difuso... nem haviam conseguido vê-lo ainda.

– Com licença – uma voz feminina interrompeu-os. – O Doutor Nishiikawa autorizou que os senhores vissem o paciente, mas tem algumas condições.

Veriam Uruha através de um vidro. Não poderiam ficar ali por mais que cinco minutos. Parecia razoável. Não estavam em condições de exigir mais. Diante do desconhecimento total, isso era melhor que nada. Apenas concordaram e obedeceram, na esperança de que a aparentemente bondosa enfermeira lhes levassem até ele.

Ela o fez. E sem grande demora estavam ali, esperando que abrissem a cortina. Só não estavam preparados para ver o que viram.

O rapaz deitado naquela cama mal lembrava o companheiro de banda. Mal parecia Takashima Kouyou, aquele rapaz forte que colocava o palco abaixo a cada live. O pouco que podiam ver de seu corpo, coberto por um lençol, estava machucado. A pele branca maculada por hematomas e arranhões que realçavam ainda mais sua palidez. Um colar cervical mantinha o pescoço imobilizado enquanto uma máscara de oxigênio embalava sua respiração quase inexistente e outras máquinas o monitoravam.

Ele parecia tão frágil...

– Kami-Sama... – a voz de Reita se fez presente em um esgar, quebrando um silêncio que parecia sepulcral. Cada um estava imerso em sua própria reação, onde até mesmo o ato de respirar poderia ser audível.

Cinco minutos pareceu ser tempo demais e quando finalmente saíram daquela sala, perguntaram-se se por acaso não seria melhor não o terem visto daquele jeito... apenas mais uma das perguntas sem resposta. Cada um preocupado sobre o que fazer a respeito daquilo, entre remoer aquela imagem e a vontade de esquecê-la completamente.

Foi quando Aoi não aguentou mais e deixou que as lágrimas fluíssem livremente por seu rosto e os soluços se tornassem audíveis. Porque era tudo culpa sua: se Uruha estava triste, se estava naquele carro, se agora estava naquele hospital... tudo sua culpa.

Por que tinha feito tudo aquilo? Se tivesse feito diferente, não reagido como um idiota nos bastidores ao fim do  _live_ , ou pelo menos ter se desculpado um dia depois... ter feito qualquer coisa que pudesse ter o poder de mudar aquilo... talvez uma única palavra tivesse bastado.

Por que o tinha rejeitado daquela forma? Os motivos que lhe pareciam ser tão fortes antes agora não significavam nada.

Por que mesmo o tendo rejeitado e tratando-o feito bicho durante todo esse tempo, ainda tinha o sabor do beijo do loiro em seus lábios?

Pra que perder tanto tempo mentindo pra si mesmo tentando preservar uma imagem quando na verdade ficava ansioso a cada vez que ele vinha em direção a si em um live?

Sentira tanto a sua falta quando notou que Uruha não se aproximava mais dele no palco, e quando faziam algo juntos o loiro mantinha uma distancia incômoda. Ou da voz grave que ultimamente mal era ouvida, logo a voz dele que sempre lhe dera bons conselhos. Daquele sorriso tão infantil que parecia ser cada vez mais raro... e isso justo depois de tanto tempo e tanto esforço para finalmente conseguir se aproximar do guitarrista que sempre lhe parecera tão distante a ponto de acreditar que ele não tivesse apreço por si.

Tinha estragado tudo... havia machucado Kouyou e estragado tudo.

– Aoi... – a voz de Kai soou baixa. O baterista estava agachado em frente ao moreno, que chorava de cabeça baixa.

– Olha só o que eu fiz, Kai. É tudo minha culpa. Eu poderia ter evitado isso, eu...

– Não adianta pensar nisso agora. Precisa pensar no que vai ser daqui em diante. Tudo que você pode fazer é esperar e torcer pra ele acordar e quando isso acontecer vai ter de estar inteiro se quiser consertar alguma coisa.

– Consertar...?

– Kou-chan tem um coração enorme, Yuu. E você não é o único que tem dívidas com ele. Não sabemos como vai ser, se ele pode perdoar, mas é dever nosso fazer o que for possível. Agora, chore tudo que tiver de chorar porque não sabemos a que horas a família dele vai estar aqui, mas enquanto estiverem, teremos de segurar a onda.

E assim o fez. As lágrimas e os soluços vieram sem o menor controle por um tempo incontável até que perdesse suas forças, sob olhares atentos que sequer notou. Kai tinha razão, precisava estar inteiro para estar ao lado do loiro quando ele acordasse. Precisava estar forte para tentar consertar o que estivesse ao seu alcance, o que pudesse.

Se era por Kouyou, precisava fazer valer a pena.

 

ooOOoo

 

Como o baterista previra, a família de Kouyou chegou em poucas horas em velocidade proporcional à preocupação que a notícia do acidente causara, demonstrada nas expressões ansiosas em ter notícias mais concretas sobre o filho caçula.

Saber que a presença daquelas pessoas significava pensar no melhor para o loiro, fazia com que os companheiros de banda estivessem mais fortes para estar próximos a eles, para presenciar as reações diante da fala dos médicos, mesmo sabendo que isso não seria nada se comparado ao momento onde lhes seria permitido vê-lo.

Estavam sim muito abalados e não era por menos, mas ainda assim tentavam manter a serenidade. Amparavam-se de uma forma invejável, fazendo-os entender claramente a razão de o guitarrista desejar estar junto deles naquele aniversário quando provavelmente Uruha devia estar se sentindo abandonado. E quem o julgaria depois de tudo? Quem o julgaria por querer um pouco de proteção quando provavelmente se sentia desamparado?

– Há quanto tempo estão aqui, Uke-san? – perguntou o pai do loiro, esfregando os olhos.

– Há algumas horas. Viemos assim que nos avisaram do acidente.

– Vocês foram o primeiro contato?

–  _Hai._  Como trabalhamos juntos foi normal que um de nós fosse uma opção para emergências, ou a gravadora. – interveio Reita, tentando participar da conversa, afinal já conhecia a família do loiro de longa data.

– Entendo. Vocês já o viram?

O baterista meneou a cabeça, dizendo que sim e tendo o gesto confirmado por Akira.

– Como ele está? Quero dizer, qual o estado dele, de verdade?

– Não vou mentir, Takashima-san... o acidente foi violento e Kouyou está bastante machucado.

– Vocês viram o carro?

–  _Ie_. Mandaram para um depósito, mas não nos preocupamos em saber essas informações. Pelo que soube, o carro ficou destruído.

– E como está o motorista do caminhão?

– Ele não sofreu nenhum ferimento grave. Um policial disse que ele será preso por estar dirigindo bêbado. Os policiais quiseram saber por que estava trafegando em alta velocidade na contramão e fizeram os testes... parece que o homem havia tomado muito saquê. Encontraram garrafas vazias na cabine.

– Maldito... – o pai do loiro sussurrou, inconformado fechando os olhos com força e cerrando os punhos, para logo depois respirar fundo, impotente – Gomenasai, foi apenas um momento... Bem, agora que estamos aqui, não precisam mais ficar. Podem ir se quiserem.

– Ir embora?

–  _Hai,_  devem estar cansados se estão aqui há tanto tempo.

–  _Ie,_  Takashima-san. Não pretendo sair daqui e nem Reita. Duvido que os outros também queiram.

– Nós não vamos simplesmente deixar o Kou-chan aqui e ir embora. – disse o baixista.

– Vocês terão de trabalhar, com certeza tem vários compromissos que não poderão ser adiados. Nós os manteremos informados.

– O  _The GazettE_  é feito por cinco pessoas. Enquanto ele estiver aqui, nós também estaremos.

O homem suspirou, desenhando em seus lábios um sorriso fraco.

– Vejo que são fiéis. Kouyou tem mesmo muita sorte por ter amigos assim como vocês.  _Arigatou_.

Engoliram em seco diante das palavras do pai do loiro. Quem eram eles pra falar em fidelidade? Aquelas palavras pesaram, especialmente para Reita cuja culpa parecia imensa, pois dentre todos naquela banda, ele deveria ter ficado ao lado de Takashima. O contrário disso era uma traição sem tamanho.

O baixista se sentia um traidor, mas ainda tinha esperanças de remediar aquilo.

 

_**Continua...** _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, essa fanfic termina por aqui, mas ela tem continuação

**POR UM FIO**

**Capítulo 2.**

Os dias foram se passando. Uma semana completa, com todas as horas devidamente percebidas por todos. Um hospital fazia com que todo o tempo passado ali fosse perceptível, sem qualquer distração.

De qualquer modo, distração não era o que estavam procurando. Não queriam nenhuma espécie de alívio diferente da que torciam para que acontecesse. E de certa forma, as coisas estavam caminhando. Devagar, mas estavam chegando a algum lugar.

Kouyou ainda não recobrara a consciência, mas aos poucos estava melhorando. Seu corpo respondia aos cuidados médicos lentamente, assim como os ferimentos visíveis estavam cicatrizando, fazendo com que alguns riscos diminuíssem, e a situação não ser tão devastadora à primeira vista, como quando puderam vê-lo pela primeira vez.

Ainda não conseguiam esquecer-se da reação da família dele... escutar o choro de sua mãe e duas ou três maldições impronunciáveis na voz do senhor Takashima eram esperados, mas tinham um impacto emocional maior do que poderiam esperar.

Não havia como prepara-los para aquilo, havia?

Fosse como fosse, aquilo havia passado. E como naquele dia, cuidar deles era o mínimo a ser feito, além de ser também uma forma mínima de expiar a culpa. Uma forma de ser útil, especialmente para Reita que dentre os quatro era o mais indicado para tal. Como Kouyou e ele eram amigos de infância, não faltava intimidade para se aproximar.

De qualquer modo, não faltava o que fazer para ninguém. Cuidar de Uruha e dos que cuidavam dele era uma tarefa digna, e cabível até mesmo para quem se sentisse deslocado, como Aoi. Estavam atentos e próximos o bastante para qualquer coisa que pudessem pedir ou precisar.

Quanto ao tempo... era melhor nem pensar nisso. Melhor evitar os desalentos, não nutrir expectativas exageradas. Kouyou não melhoraria do dia para a noite. Tinham de ter paciência. Até o momento já tinham mais do que pensavam ser possível.

No final daquela semana, por mais que o estado de Uruha ainda pedisse cuidados, as visitas foram liberadas. Fora uma boa surpresa, afinal poderiam estar mais presentes.

Houve um consenso silencioso a respeito de nunca deixa-lo sozinho. Sem que fosse preciso dizer qualquer coisa, apenas revezavam-se. Havia sempre uma pessoa no quarto acompanhando o loiro, fosse da família ou da banda, enquanto praticamente todas as outras ficavam no corredor ou na sala de espera, mesmo que pudessem perfeitamente ir para um hotel e descansar e até mesmo fossem encorajadas a tal. Porém, geralmente a oferta era recusada até o momento onde a exaustão era mais forte e precisavam se permitir o conforto de um banho ou algumas poucas horas de sono.

Todos tinham sua vez para ficar ao lado do loiro. A poltrona ao lado da cama dificilmente estava vazia, somente quando os médicos determinavam. Havia diversas formas de se demonstrar afeto e cuidado, compatíveis para todo tipo de personalidade então não havia menos que carinho de cada um. Todo o cuidado que lhe faltara por tanto tempo.

Aoi não estava isento dessas visitas, sequer tentava. Também tinha o seu tempo com o loiro, embora não se sentisse digno de tal. Quando entrava no quarto e o via naquele estado inevitavelmente sofria um baque. Como se com isso, sempre estivesse reafirmando suas culpas, revendo e contabilizando atos e consequências. E como Yuu nunca as negara, sempre acumulava forças para ocupar seu lugar na poltrona ao lado dele.

Sentava-se, dizia-lhe que estava ali e por alguns minutos caía em um silêncio profundo, absorto em um ritual só seu. Observava cada ferimento, notando como cicatrizavam e ficando pouco aliviado ao notar aquelas marcas desaparecendo. A beleza de Uruha se assemelhando novamente a de um anjo intocado. Uma comparação que sempre fizera em sua mente, mas que em meio a tantas coisas acabou se perdendo, assim como seu raciocínio. Se estivesse mesmo raciocinando, não teria feito tantas bobagens.

Havia estragado tudo e mal ousava pensar que havia conserto. Não da forma que queria. Esperava apenas que ele acordasse e diante disso já estaria muito feliz. No mais, nem se sentia no direito de querer ou esperar algo de Kouyou. Nem poderia depois de tudo.

Naquela noite seria particularmente difícil. Seus pensamentos estavam mais velozes, de uma forma da qual não conseguiria se livrar e na verdade nem queria. E diante disso, sorriu tristemente ao olhar para o jovem inerte. Um anjo intocado e adormecido.

Tentava não pensar no loiro como sendo inalcançável, porém não era muito plausível diante das circunstâncias. Não sabia se ele era capaz de ouvir o que acontecia ao seu redor ou se simplesmente estava imerso em seu próprio mundo. Yuu sabia como ninguém como o loiro era fechado, introvertido. Ninguém sabia ao certo como sua cabeça funcionava ou no que ele estava pensando. Volta e meia o via de relance, com o ar distraído que lhe era tão peculiar e com o qual lhe conquistara aos poucos.

Conquistara, pois não tinha mais dúvidas de que as coisas tinham mudado. Sentia algo mais. Queria algo mais mesmo que esse algo viesse de outro homem.

Francamente, não achava que estivesse em idade de sentir aquilo que Ruki chamara de "confusões", como expusera de alguma forma ao compor  _Miseinen_ , mas há muito já tinha aceitado que a vida era capaz de pregar peças e destroçar tudo aquilo que lhe parecia concreto.

Um simples beijo, de poucos segundos. Suficiente para confundir toda sua mente sem que houvesse chances de fuga. Quanto mais tentava fugir, mais preso ficava naquela teia.

Aoi descobrira que não queria mais fugir e era uma pena que tivesse sido tão idiota em desperdiçar algo que talvez pudesse ser tão bonito... por covardia. Uruha não era daquelas pessoas que demonstravam afeto tão abertamente, então aquele beijo significava algo mais, não?

E jogara tudo fora... em nome de uma reputação da qual ninguém realmente acreditava.

Suspirou triste olhando para o rapaz deitado no leito e alheio a tudo. De fato, inalcançável. A pele branquinha parecia lhe chamar, implorando por um toque. E mesmo hesitando, Yuu não foi capaz de resistir.

Seus dedos alcançaram os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro, em uma carícia tão leve que mais parecia ser fruto de uma imaginação fértil. Depois, lentamente se dirigiu ao rosto de Uruha, tendo extremo cuidado para não resvalar em qualquer ferimento, temendo que pudesse infeccionar ao menor toque.

Era absurdo que aquela pele macia e delicada pudesse ser maculada daquela forma. Era absurdo que alguém como Uruha sofresse um acidente como aquele e estivesse preso naquele sono. Inconcebível que pudesse pensar em "nunca".

– Me perdoa, Kou-chan...  _gomenasai._  – a voz soou em um sussurro embargado. Não aguentava mais guardar aquilo para si e sentia-se na obrigação de ser o mais verdadeiro possível estando ao lado dele. – Me desculpa.

Acarinhando-o mais uma vez, tendo mais tempo para suas próprias percepções e permitindo-se sentir algo além de culpa, acabou notando algo errado. Uruha estava... quente. Quente demais.

Febre.

Gritar por ajuda foi tudo que pôde fazer.

 

ooOOoo

Algumas horas se passaram desde que o levaram do quarto, e não houve nenhum conforto em saber que a febre de Kouyou era indício de uma infecção que poderia matá-lo. Devido a isso ele deveria voltar para a UIT e permanecer em isolamento, portanto as visitas deveriam ser suspensas.

Todos precisavam se consolar de alguma forma, porém o esforço era para preservá-lo. E o bem de Uruha estava acima de tudo, mesmo que estivessem novamente restritos à sala de espera. Um se apoiando no outro, como tinham aprendido a fazer naqueles últimos tempos, quando individualidade parecia ser algo impraticável.

Se precisavam esperar, era melhor tentar guardar as energias e tentar fazer daquilo o tempo mais sereno possível. Cada um ao seu modo, um cuidando do outro e tendo até mesmo pequenos momentos de descontração por saberem que a tristeza absoluta não tinha serventia. Alguns pequenos sorrisos poderiam ser vistos furtivamente, à medida que compartilhavam histórias e lembranças do rapaz a quem todos esperavam, como se a cada momento ainda conseguissem descobrir mais coisas sobre aquele loiro fechado. Como espectadores de um filme que se desenrolava aos bocadinhos, em um enredo que se tornava triste com o passar das horas.

O enredo era dramático, mas quem sabe não pudesse ter um final feliz?

E alguns dias ainda se passaram antes que acontecesse. Sem aviso ou qualquer coisa que lhes parecesse mais que resquícios de fé e pensamentos positivos por vezes tão incabíveis.

Uruha acordara. Simples assim. Inesperado como só ele conseguia ser.

Acordara sozinho, quando não havia ninguém por perto lhe monitorando. Imaginações mais férteis tentavam supor quais foram as suas reações, porém sabiam que o loiro costumava escapar ao senso comum. A alegria por saberem que estava finalmente acordado não fora suplantada pela necessidade de manterem-no isolado devido à infecção. Mesmo ainda havendo riscos, era como se o pior já houvesse passado. Kouyou fora forte para superar a pior parte, de forma que era mais fácil sustentar a confiança outrora tão incerta. Tão mais fácil que já se permitiam um pouco de humor.

Kouyou reagia bem aos cuidados, conversava com os médicos e respondia as perguntas com clareza, embora por vezes algum remédio parecesse afetá-lo. Sorria para a família nos momentos em que lhes permitiam vê-lo, protegido pelos vidros do isolamento e até conversavam um pouco. O mesmo com os companheiros de banda, porém o clima definitivamente não era o mesmo, especialmente para Aoi.

A expressão do loiro era séria quando o viram acordado pela primeira vez, como se não soubesse o que esperar, ou simplesmente não esperasse mais nada. Sorrira apenas depois de algum tempo de conversa, e de forma tão miúda que não parecia mais do que o ato de repuxar os lábios, desesperançoso. Algo que só mudou um pouco após aparentemente notar a preocupação que seu acidente provocara entre eles. Aquele primeiro sorriso, que em nada parecia os sorrisos típicos de Takashima Kouyou teve de ser conquistado à duras penas e esse apenas era o primeiro passo entre muitos que deveriam dar para que o loiro voltasse para eles, especialmente para Yuu.

O moreno tentava não se importar: tinham muito para conversar e com certeza uma UTI não era o lugar mais indicado para tal, sem contar que tais visitas eram breves. Precisava apenas esperar mais um pouco.

Mais alguns dias se passaram até os médicos constatarem que a infecção regredira e levarem o loiro para um quarto comum. A alegria de cada um deles vendo a maca trazendo o guitarrista era imensurável e o próprio Uruha pareceu realmente feliz em sair daquele isolamento e com a recepção brincalhona de sua família, que fazia piadas sobre "a forma triunfal com que resolvera chegar para comemorar seu aniversário", ou sobre ser "tão lento que se atrasara semanas", e também por supostamente ter escolhido um local no mínimo excêntrico para comemorar. De acordo com Reita, eram as piadas comuns, nada que já não estivesse acostumado a ouvir e encarar de forma bem humorada.

Os companheiros o observavam como se de alguma forma estivessem fora de tudo aquilo ainda que tivessem vivido a mesma angústia da espera. Esperavam por alguma coisa do loiro, algum gesto em permissão, qualquer coisa. E a permissão veio de forma despretensiosa, quando o loiro pediu que se aproximassem também pois, com a distância que eles estavam da cama, se realmente pretendessem conversar seria difícil falar sem ter de gritar e isso não seria muito prudente dentro de um hospital. Um pedido feito de maneira sarcástica, porém imediatamente obedecido.

Um bolo branco, típico dos aniversários comemorados na PSC foi levado até o quarto. Era pouco maior que o de costume por intervenção de Kai, e assim todos pudessem se servir. Ninguém quis que o aniversário do loiro passasse despercebido, mesmo que a data certa tivesse passado no que mais pareceu ser um nevoeiro confuso. O guitarrista retribuiu a gentileza do amigo com um sorriso singelo, sem dizer nada contrário ao presente. Uma reação já esperada pelo baterista, pensando que o loiro não se sentiria tão desconfortável pois também teria a família por perto.

Kai lembrava bem daquela última conversa antes do acidente e sabia que não haveria hipocrisia nenhuma na presença dos outros companheiros. Esperava realmente que Kouyou percebesse... talvez a mão enfaixada de Reita fosse uma boa demonstração do que haviam sentido. O aparato não passara despercebido ao loiro, que perguntou discretamente sobre o ferimento, fazendo uma careta ao ter a resposta, como se por alguns segundos tivesse tentado se colocar no lugar do amigo, pouco antes de chama-lo de "idiota". Uma troca de ofensas comuns em amizades antigas. Um bom indício de aparente normalidade.

Os companheiros mantiveram-se próximos o tempo todo, especialmente Reita, ansioso para se retratar de alguma forma com o amigo. Puxavam conversa, riam um pouco. O clima não parecia cerimonioso entre eles, mas não era de todo natural. Não houve perguntas, o que facilitou um pouco para ambos. Ninguém fez perguntas ou cobrou respostas. Sabiam que o loiro não havia esquecido e nem esqueceria, porém o fato dele permitir que estivessem tão próximos era um bom sinal e diante disso não queriam forçar nenhuma situação e deixaram isso bem claro por gestos. Talvez fosse melhor que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente.

De fato, tudo parecia estar se encaixando, ainda que parecesse fora do tom. Especialmente para Yuu. Era incômodo, mas por hora era o melhor a ser feito e de qualquer forma nem poderiam permanecer ali indefinidamente.

Compromissos os esperavam, e mesmo que Kouyou não pudesse comparecer deveriam ser cumpridos. Os médicos garantiram não haver mais riscos e prometeram que o loiro teria alta em breve, sob recomendação de algum tempo em repouso. Kai e o empresário garantiram que poderiam cumprir grande parte da agenda sem sua presença, garantindo o descanso recomendado. Também foi consenso que Uruha passasse esse tempo com a família com quem certamente seria mais bem cuidado.

Não queriam ter de se afastar, porém tinham um trabalho a fazer. Uruha lhes dissera isso com todas as letras, afirmando e reafirmando sobre compromissos, garantindo logo estaria de volta. Acabaram não tendo muitas opções a não ser fazer as malas para partir. E, com tudo pronto foram ao quarto dele se despedir. Algo que se deu naturalmente, com conversas amenas e conselhos chavões, indícios da preocupação que sentiam mesmo a tensão sendo menor. Depois de tudo isso, o baterista olhou para o relógio, avisando que a condução que os levaria de volta já devia estar esperando por eles. Já estavam prontos para sair e a voz grave do loiro se fez ouvir, em um pedido.

– Aoi-san, pode ficar mais um pouco? Preciso falar com você.

–  _Hai_ , tudo bem.

O pedido causou alguma estranheza entre os membros da banda, assim como o jeito formal como Uruha se referira ao moreno, mas a pronta intervenção de Kai lhes tirou daquela situação constrangedora, dizendo-lhe que o esperariam no estacionamento do hospital onde estaria a minivan e mais uma vez lembrando ao loiro que poderia entrar em contato com eles sempre que desejasse, além das recomendações de cuidado e repouso, afirmada e reafirmada por todos os outros. E logo após o fim das despedidas, estavam sozinhos no quarto, com liberdade o bastante para conversarem.

Com o ambiente mais tranquilo, o moreno pode observá-lo melhor, ficando aliviado ao constatar que Kouyou melhorava aos poucos e logo estaria de volta ao trabalho.

– Desculpa ter te chamado agora. Talvez eu acabe atrasando a saída de vocês, mas acho que não poderia mais adiar essa conversa. – o tom do loiro soou formal a Yuu, e o moreno nem soube o que esperar diante daquilo. Porém tudo que podia fazer era ouvir.

– Eles não vão se zangar. Não se preocupe com isso, Kou.

– Bom, eu... não sei se foi impressão minha, pode até parecer minha imaginação, mas, por favor, não me leve a mal... – o loiro parecia inseguro, mas as palavras acabaram audíveis em sua voz – É que... pelo que ouvi parece que você se sente culpado pelo meu acidente. Aliás, não apenas você, mas também todos os outros.

–  _Hai_. – concordou, hesitante, abaixando a cabeça.

– Mas até onde sei, não era você o caminhoneiro bêbado que estava na contramão, nem nenhum deles.

– Você estava naquele carro por que...

– Eu estava naquele carro por livre e espontânea vontade porque quis passar meu aniversário com minha família e não na gravadora trabalhando como um louco. – disse, sem deixa-lo completar.

– Mas você sempre gostou de passar seu aniversario trabalhando como um louco, sempre gostou daquele bolo branco. Você só resolveu viajar por estar chateado comigo pela forma como andei me comportando desde aquele live, e...

– Sobre o acidente, acho desnecessário procurar culpados. Até onde sei o sujeito está na cadeia agora e se não fosse por ele, eu já teria voltado de viagem e estaríamos trabalhando sem que Kai-kun precisasse enlouquecer por causa da agenda. – respirou fundo, baixando o olhar por um momento muito breve, como se pensasse, mas em seguida dirigiu-o novamente a ele. - E... quanto o que aconteceu no live foi tolice minha, ok? Foi um erro que cometi e você tinha razão em ficar bravo. Eu te expus de forma inconsequente e desnecessária e espero que possa me perdoar por isso, Aoi-san.

– Mas...

– Espero que me perdoe e assim possamos conviver sem atritos daqui por diante. Nunca mais acontecerá nada do gênero e prometo não fazer mais nada que possa estragar a convivência e a rotina da banda. Acho que já tivemos problemas suficientes.

Aoi olhou atentamente para o loiro, tentando ler algo em suas feições, porém não conseguiu encontrar nada. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira e tinha vontade de lhe dizer isso. Ele não tinha de lhe pedir desculpas, ou se sentir culpado por qualquer coisa e queria dizer isso assim como queria lhe dizer tantas outras coisas. Porém Kouyou não lhe dera brechas e nem nada com o qual pudesse argumentar.

O assunto estava encerrado, sem a menor chance de que pudesse voltar a ser discutido. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Tudo que lhe restara fora a concordância. Um ato do qual se arrependera instantaneamente, porem estava consciente de que seria a única coisa a fazer.

– Tudo bem, Kou-chan.

–  _Arigatou_. – A voz do rapaz soou baixa, porém não mais insegura e sim fria e que não se abrandou quando ele voltou a falar, embora houvesse um sorriso triste em seus lábios. - Acho que você precisa ir antes que Kai-kun venha te buscar. A viagem vai ser longa.

– É, preciso ir mesmo. Você... vai voltar, não vai?

–  _Hai._  Nem posso pensar em não voltar, tenho um contrato a cumprir. Até mais, Aoi-san.

O moreno não gostou de ouvir aquilo e sentiu um aperto no peito ao se dar conta do que aquilo significava. Mas o loiro não lhe deu espaço pra dizer nada. Todas as palavras ficaram ali, sem serem ditas, sufocadas no momento em que Yuu retribuía a despedida.

– Até mais, Kou-chan. Nós... estaremos te esperando. – disse, enquanto se afastava e saia do quarto embora não quisesse perde-lo de vista.

Seus passos no corredor foram lentos, hesitantes à medida que se afastava dele, e o deixava para trás enquanto aquele assunto permanecia inacabado e as palavras continuavam não ditas. Um desfecho que não imaginara entre todos os passados em sua mente, mesmo sua imaginação tendo sido bastante fértil durante as últimas semanas.

Queria ter dito que se arrependia por tudo. Que gostara do beijo e queria provar novamente seus lábios. Que teve medo de perdê-lo e essa sensação fora a pior coisa que já sentira em toda sua vida. Que gostava de vê-lo sorrindo, adorava o seu perfume e costumava sonhar com ele durante as noites...

E que talvez aquilo fosse... amor.

Suspirou, coçando a nuca, forçando-se continuar andando mesmo que sua vontade fosse voltar para o quarto e dizer todas aquelas coisas e mais tantas outras. A possibilidade era tentadora, mas não podia, nem era hora. Era tudo muito recente e o mais alto não iria ouvi-lo, não poderia pressioná-lo. Não era hora pra isso, mas apesar de tudo sequer ousava reclamar. Vê-lo acordado, e conversando fora muito mais do que poderia esperar.

E quanto ao que acontecera, esperava ainda ter tempo para consertar tudo. Em breve Uruha voltaria para eles, e tendo de trabalhar lado a lado acabaria tendo uma chance.

E quando isso acontecesse, lutaria.

Yuu lutaria com todas as forças, mais do que ousara lutar por qualquer coisa no mundo porque o queria. Não poderia perdê-lo de novo.

O sentimento recém-descoberto por Kouyou era uma das poucas certezas que tinha, e diante disso, valia a pena lutar.

Se fosse por Uruha, valia a pena esperar.

**_Fim?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como já disse acima: essa fanfic termina por aqui, mas ela tem continuação. O nome da fanfic é "Equilíbrio" e também está postada nesse sit.


End file.
